Love and Tragedy
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: COMPLETE Kai makes a couple of friends when he starts high school with his sister. But what happens when something inside of him tells him to kill the one he loves? Please R
1. Death

1. Death

A tall hooded man entered a dark, quiet room and went to over to a bed with a boy peacefully sleeping in it. The boy was five years old had blue hair and his closed eyes were red-brown in colour. The man gently shook the boy and said, "Master Kai I am sorry to wake you but it is not safe here. Your sister has to get out of bed and I need your help to wake her." Kai groaned as he crawled out of bed and went to the bed next to his that contained his sister. She was a year younger than Kai with long, blue hair and pretty blue eyes. "Sis come on get out of bed." She just rolled over still sleeping. "Kayla get up Tom says you have to," Kai urged as he shook her. Kayla opened her bright eyes as she dragged herself out of the comfortable bed. "Tom what did you get us up for?" Kayla asked as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "The Lord says that it is not safe for you two here and that I must get you out of the castle," Tom quickly explained. They didn't want to go but reluctantly each of the small children took one of the man's hands. They went through the dimly lit halls of the castle with the sounds of battle all around. Occasionally they could hear the crashing sound of a sword breaking through armour and the cries of people as they fell.

The man flung open the door to one of the side rooms and closed it behind him and there was not a noise except for the muffled sounds of battle. "We will stay here for a bit, we should be safe here while I catch my breathe," Tom said to his young charges. Soon after they had entered the room the door burst open to reveal a beautiful woman that had the same blue hair as the children and blue eyes that were full of love. Then she said with a cool, soft voice, "Kai, Kayla I'm so glad you're alright. I feared that something could have happened to you. Your father and I wish for you to go with your uncle and leave this place, it's not safe here anymore." Kai was about to argue with his mother but at that very moment two arrows hit her in the back and blood spilled from her body as she fell to the floor. Kai instantly let go of his uncle's hand and went to his mother's side crying because he knew that she wasn't going to wake up. Kayla wanted to go to her mother too but Tom held her back as tears poured down her face. Kai heard a sound from the doorway so he looked up through his tears to see two kids standing there. They were twins his sister's age with black hair, brown eyes and he also noticed that each held a bow in their hand as anger and hatred boiled up inside him.

Then a woman entered the room and stepped in front of the two children. The strange woman had long, flowing, black hair and brown eyes like the two behind her. "Now I will make sure that this traitor is dead," she said as she fired a knife. Right before the sharp blade could hit his mother Kai jumped in the way and it pierced through his left arm instead. Kai screamed in agony from the white hot, burning pain in his arm as his black blood seeped onto the stone floor. He clutched his arm with his other hand and looked towards the door but the three had left. "Kai are you alright," Kayla asked him with concern. He didn't answer as his vision went blurry, then black and he fell into his uncle's arms.

Kai opened his mahogany eyes, he could feel the motion of running and he knew he was being carried. He could smell fresh air meaning that they were outside but he could still hear the sounds of battle around him. His vision was still a bit blurry and he was weak with pain and loss of blood so he couldn't see well but he knew he was in the castle courtyard and that he still had that cursed knife sticking through his arm. Then Tom said, "My Lord, brother you're son is badly wounded. I fear that he might be dead." Hearing this Kai lifted his head a little to prove that he was alive. "Kai I'm so glad you're okay we were so worried," his sister said happily. Then Kai's father went to his family and ordered, "Give him to me and I'll see what I can do about this wretched knife." "Brother you're wife has been slain. I'm sorry I was powerless to save her." Then Kai's father pulled the knife from his son's arm and put a hand over the cut as it started to bleed again. Then magically the wound closed itself and the bleeding stopped. "Kayla did you see how I closed the cut on your brother's arm? You have this healing power as well my daughter." When Kai's strength had returned he climbed out of his father's arms and stood as he thanked his father.

Then an old man with long grey hair came out from the shadows and said, "How are my boys doing?" "Go away Voltaire and leave us alone," Tom replied. "You will call me father now hand over the children." "No they are my children and I'd never give them up to the likes of you," Kai's father said. "Alexander and Tomas Hiwatari you will do as you're told. But seeing how you won't you leave me no choice," he said as he pulled out a small dagger. The blade flew and landed in Alexander's chest, who was now lying on the ground. "My children never go with that crazy lunatic that is my father and Kai I want you to promise me that you will take care of your sister," he said with his last breathe and then lay still. "Yes father, I promise," Kai said as he started to cry. The young children were now very frightened and hugged each other as their uncle was knocked unconscious by Voltaire. Then the evil man picked Kai up, who was struggling, but the firm grip of the elderly man was too strong and Kai couldn't get free. Then he was given a good punch to the stomach and the boy ceased to move. Voltaire then picked up his granddaughter and she blanked out from fright as they were taken from their home which was now littered by the dead.


	2. Kai

I hope that you all liked chapter 1. Here is the next chapter please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades

2 Kai

Kai awoke from his nightmares about his parent's deaths that he had been having every night. He lived with his grandfather at the Hiwatari mansion and it had been 10 years since he was taken from his home. It was his first day of school but he didn't want to go seeing how it was a waste of his time. Then Voltaire entered the room and said, "Come on and get out of bed boy." "Alright but I'm not going to like it." Kai got out of his bed because he didn't wish to get any extra torture if he disobeyed and left for school, slamming the door to the mansion on his way out. His was a beautiful day, the birds were singing, the sun was shining and the sky was blue, but Kai Hiwatari was in his usual grumpy mood and didn't care at all about the things around him.

Just as the first bell rang he made it to the school and went to his first class, which was history. The teacher was a little old man with greying hair and had small, round glasses perched on his nose and he said, "Alright class now open your books to where we left off with the overthrow of the warlord that occurred 10 years ago." Kai looked down at his book and saw written on the pages was what he had been seeing haunting his dreams but he couldn't look at it for long and slammed his book. "Is there a problem Mr. Hiwatari?" asked the teacher. "Yeah I'm not reading this and whatever you say won't make me open the stupid book." "Well if you won't do the work then you can take a visit to the principal and tell him why you refuse to work." Kai went to the principal's office and just sat there in his usual style while the principal tried to get him to explain what had happened. He didn't say a word and when the bell for lunch rang the principal decided to let Kai go since this was going nowhere.

At lunch Kai stood off on his own against a wall until a girl came that had the same blue hair as Kai did. Kai asked, "Who are you? You look familiar." "Of course I look familiar Kai I'm your sister." "I can't believe it's you Kayla. I've missed you so much. But if Voltaire finds out that we've seen each other he's going to make our lives a living hell again." "You're right Kai. Well it's good to have met you and to know that you're alive. Goodbye Kai." She left for her next class leaving her brother staring after her but he didn't follow. Instead he decided to get to know the school better since he was new to Japan. When the last bell rang he began the long trek to his home, but on the way he bumped into a couple of kids.

They were twins and looked a little like the ones in his nightmares except they were older and the boy had long hair that was tied back while the girl's hair was cut short. "Watch where you're going kid," the girl said rudely to Kai. "Why don't you?" "Hey Andy that was pretty stupid in history with the warlord and his gay wife wasn't it?" "Yeah Ray for once you're right. I don't even know why the teacher wants to spend time talking about those bastards." Kai stood there with rage as he listened to the conversation and before he could stop himself he screamed, "SHUT UP!" "Look kid we ain't got time to talk about those idiots especially that woman we killed 10 years ago," Andy said. "What did you say?" Kai asked with an angry tone. "My sister said that we killed that stupid traitor 10 years ago. What's the big deal? It's not like you're her little brat or somethin." Kai became so enraged at this that he couldn't control his actions or the power inside him. At that instant the kids were flung against the wall of a nearby building, something inside Kai was going crazy, driven by his hatred, anger and lust for vengeance of his parent's deaths. Andy and Ray got up and charged at Kai, then the fighting really started. Fists and feet were flying this way and that, Kai was an excellent fighter but the twins were starting to get the better of him. Then Andy gave him a good punch in the arm and his blood poured out staining the cement of the sidewalk with a rich, black pool. Before Kai's father had only closed the fatal injury he received from the knife, now it had reopened and Kai fell to the ground with a thud from his pain.


	3. Kayla

Here is chapter 3. I do not own beyblades and I hope that all of you will please review my story so I can know how you all like it.

3 Kayla

Kayla walked home from school, she was 14 and small for her age. Her bright, blue hair was tied in a ponytail and she had eyes that matched the colour of her hair. She wore red and white sneakers, blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a red jacket. She was thinking about her brother who she had met in the cafeteria after being separated for so long and the disastrous tragedy that had happened ten years ago. As she walked she noticed something lying in the middle of the sidewalk and as she got closer she realized that it was her brother with a pool of blood around his arm. Kayla placed her hand on the cut and it closed itself like her father had done before he died. Then she picked her brother up from the ground and carried him to her home.

It was a large house, with a gate at it's front and many surrounding acres of land. Kayla entered her home and her uncle was there to greet her, "Hello Kayla I see that you made it back alright." "Yeah I'm fine Uncle Tom but I finally found Kai and he's unconscious. I think he lost a lot of blood." "I see, well why don't you put him in your bed so he can rest and I'll make up a spare bed for you." She agreed and went upstairs to do what he had instructed. "Hey sis, where am I?" Kai asked as he awoke. "You're at Tom's house. Are you feeling any better?" "Yeah. How've you been?" "I'm fine but I've missed seeing my big brother." Then their uncle entered the room and he said, "Hello Kai it's good to see you awake. How are you?" "I'm fine thanks to Kayla. If it wasn't for her I would probably be dead right now." Kayla asked with a concerned voice, "Kai what happened to you?" He briefly described what had happened with Andy and Ray earlier that day.

The next day Kayla awoke to a bright sunny morning and the open shutters of the bedroom let in the cool morning breeze. Kai was sound asleep but Kayla wasn't surprised because he was still a little weak from the loss of his blood. "Kayla wake up your brother so he can get ready for school and come down for some breakfast," Tom called from the kitchen. Kayla went to the bed Kai was sleeping in and said, "Come on Kai Tom says to get ready for school." He didn't move so Kayla bent down to his ear and yelled, "BREAKFAST!" "God sis did you have to yell in my ear?" "Yeah cause you wouldn't wake up. As I was saying breakfast is ready so come downstairs for something to eat before school." Kayla left the room and shortly after Kai hauled himself out of bed and went downstairs as well. For them to eat there was some toast on the table and Kai, hungrily gobbled down a few pieces. "Whoa slow down nephew. With an appetite like that people'll think that my father was starving you." "Yeah he was." "Come on Kai we should probably head to school. It's a pretty long walk but the fresh air will do you good," his sister said and they left the quiet little house.

Once they got to school Kai ran into the twins again. "Like I said before you should watch where you're going kid," said Andy. "Why don't you make me. Besides you deserve it," Kai said coldly. In his mind Kayla asked, "Bro are these the kids that killed Mom?" He nodded in response as he started to get angry again and he would make these two pay for what they did. Kayla noticed her brother's rage and said, "Look Kai you don't want to sink to their level." Then she grabbed his hand and started to pull him away from the twins when Ray butted in, "What's this? It looks like the brat has a little girl friend." "No way, I'm not his girl friend. Kai's just my brother so why don't you two just leave us alone." Then they went to their next class which was Geography and the teacher gave them group projects to do. Kai, Kayla, Andy and Ray got stuck together and they kept arguing so nothing got done. Next it was gym and Kayla had to play against Andy and Ray while Kai got to have fun in grade ten math. Luckily for her they were playing soccer and that was her best sport. She scored a goal winning the game and the other team came to shake hands. Andy said, "You don't seem to be as bad as your brother. Good game, I'm Andy." "Yeah you did a good job getting that goal in on me, I'm Ray." "I'm Kayla pleased to meet you."

Please send reviews guys. I would like to know how I'm doing on this because it's my first fic. You won't get any more chapters until I get some reviews. So please R&R.


	4. Andy's Decision

This is the next chapter thanks for the review Bullet-d.j.

4 Andy's Decision

A few days had passed since Ray, Andy and Kayla had become friends and they had gotten to know each other much better. Today they were going to the park after school so they would be able to have a good talk without Kai trying to spy on them. "Hey Kai, I've noticed that you've been having trouble in history," Andy said in the halls before class. "So what. I don't need your help." "Whatever you say Kai." Finally the last bell rang and Kayla met Andy and Ray at the doors of the school. "Hi Kayla," Ray greeted her. "Hey guys, you ready?" "Yeah let's go," Andy answered. The park was a spacious piece of land, green with lots of trees and a gurgling fountain at its centre. There were many benches to sit down on but the three friends found a nice, shady tree to sit under instead. When they had sat down Kayla asked her friends, "I don't know why you two can't seem to like Kai. Sure he's rude but my brother isn't all that bad. Can't you just give him a chance?" "I tried before history but he hates our guts for killing your mother," Andy answered. "I don't know how you can stand putting up with him all the time. He's such a jerk," Ray added. "That's just because he misses our parents. I'm not blaming you for anything honest, but-" "We know you aren't Kayla," Ray said cutting her off before she could say another word. "Besides you know that we're sorry and that we wouldn't have hurt you on purpose. We were just doing what our mother had wanted and we didn't know you back then," Andy added.

Kai was a little late getting back to his uncle's house that day because his sister had given him a message. "Tom Kayla said she went to the park and that she'd be home for supper," Kai told his uncle and went up the stairs to the room he shared with his sister. A few hours later Tom yelled, "Kai can you come here a minute?" He came down to the kitchen and asked, "What is it?" "Could you go get your sister from the park? Supper is ready and she hasn't come home yet." "Whatever," he said and left the house. Kai arrived at the park and he found his sister sitting under a tree talking with the enemy. "Sis what the hell do you think you're doing with these murderers?" "Come on bro they're not bad really. They said that they were sorry." "I don't care we're going home. NOW!" He was about to grab Kayla's arm and drag her home if he had to when Andy said, "Look kid we may have killed that traitor but that doesn't make us murderers." "Yes it does you bastards." Ray had had just about enough of this and said, "Oh just shut up already." "Are you going to make me?" "Yeah I am," Ray said as he pulled out the knife his mother had used to pierce Kai's arm. Kai would be happy if Ray used that knife on him so he could see his parents but he knew that he couldn't leave his sister alone, especially now that they were together again. Ray held the knife ready, but right when he was about to fire Andy shouted, "Ray don't. It's not worth it, leave him alone." Ray put the knife away as Kayla went to her brother's side glad that Ray hadn't hurt him. "Let's go sis Tom sent me to get you for supper." Before they left he looked at Andy with shock in his eyes and said almost in a whisper, "Thank you." Then he turned around and walked home with his sister following after him. "Ray am I dreaming or did he just thank me?" "Nope you weren't dreaming. Andy why did you stop me?" "I can't do this anymore Ray. It just doesn't seem right and I couldn't let my only friend suffer if I let you kill her brother," Andy said but the truth was that she didn't know why she had saved him.

I hope you guys like it. I'll keep writing chapters if i get more reviews. Don't forget to R&R


	5. Confessions

This is the next chapter. Hope you all like it.

5 Confessions

The next day at school Kayla ran up to Andy and said, "Wow Andy you really freaked Kai out yesterday and I can't believe that he thanked you." "Why would he be scared when I just saved him from my stupid brother?" "Hey I'm not stupid," interrupted Ray. "Yes you are now shut up. Before my 'stupid brother' butted in I asked you why Kai was so freaked." "Oh that's because no one other than my parents my uncle and I have ever been nice to or helped Kai. He's just shocked but he'll get over it. You never told me why you saved him yesterday?" "I don't know why I did it okay," Andy said and thought, _Kai is such a jerk. I don't even like him or anything. Oh no I'm blushing, why am I blushing?_ When he saw her blush Ray teased, "Do I see a crush coming on. Could it be possible that my sister likes Kai?" "NO! Now shut up or you're dead Ray." He did as he was told not wanting his sister to hurt him.

Kai came towards them and Ray added, "Look who's here it's the grouch." "Shut up Ray. Sis what did I tell you about hanging around these two?" "Um... not to." "So what are you doing with them?" "Oh give it a rest Kai. These are my friends and you can't stop me from hanging out with them." "Whatever," he said. _I've been doing a lot of thinking about the feelings I felt when Andy saved me. I was frightened from the novelty of it but there was something else. Something that I have never felt before, _he thought until the sound of Andy's voice brought his mind back down to earth. "We have that history test today after lunch. Are you sure you don't want any help studying for it?" "Well I guess I could use a little help," _Why did I just say that? Am I going soft? _Kai wondered. "Kai are you feeling alright?" Kayla asked as she placed a hand on his forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever but you just admitted to needing help from Andy in history." "Get your hand off of me, I'm fine," Kai yelled and he angrily walked off to lunch with the others following behind him.

Andy gave Kai tips for the test during lunch and after class Kai said, "I passed that stupid test." "And here all this time you thought I was good for nothing," Andy said. "Well I guess you're good for something," Kai replied. "Aw old grumpy Kai is starting to open up," put in Ray. "No I'm not so shut up and leave me alone." "Kai's really starting to open up Ray," Andy said sarcastically. As he walked down the hall Kai's thoughts returned to Andy and the confusing feelings inside him. _I don't know why I feel this way. It's like I feel warm inside, happy even. But why? I can't explain this feeling that I have, it's so new to me. _Kayla went after her brother and once she found him she said, "See Kai they aren't so bad, once you get to know them." "I guess you're right," Kai replied as the words broke his line of thought.

In a mansion not far from the school an old, rich looking man sat in his office. This man was none other than Voltaire Hiwatari, the grandfather of Kai and Kayla. _It's been over a week now and Kai still hasn't returned. I will be needing him for the upcoming tournaments. Eventhough I don't know where the boy is he still has to go to school and that is almost done for the day. I bet that weak little granddaughter of mine has something to do with this. The boy loves her too much and would even sacrifice his own freedom to save her, this makes him weak. _"Yes I know the perfect way of getting around that boy's arrogance and defiance," he said to himself as he laughed evilly.

The gang met up in the entrance hall so that the four of them could walk home together. Kai had refused but Kayla insisted that they walk with Andy and Ray and Kai eventually went along with it to make sure that there wasn't any funny business. Right when they were about to leave an old man stopped them and said, "Hello Kai, now come quietly or I'll have to take you by force." "Yeah right Voltaire. You can't do anything to me." "Kayla you know this crazy guy?" Ray asked in confusion. "Yeah he's our grandfather." "Yes Kai I know that all too well, but you'll come and whether you like it or not is up to you," Voltaire said with a smirk. "Yeah and what makes you so sure about that, grandfather?" "This," Voltaire answered as he pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Kayla's head. "Leave her alone, you bastard," Kai yelled at his grandfather. "Be a good boy and do as you're told Kai or I'll pull the trigger." Kai clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, _Damn, the bitch has got me and he knows it too. I don't have a choice I can't let him hurt my sister. _Ray had had about enough of this and said, "That's pretty low, you would kill your own granddaughter. That's disgusting." "Yeah leave them alone you old fart face. Don't you see that Kai doesn't want to go with you?" Andy added. "You're just a little girl so stay out of this. What I do to my grandchildren is none of your business." "Well I'm making it my business and I'm not little." "Why do you care about what happens to them?" "Kayla's my best friend and as for Kai... I... um..."

Andy recollected her newfound feelings for Kai. _At first I didn't know what this feeling was but I understand now. I must be in love with him. _"Well girl. Why do you care about what happens to Kai?" "It's because I... I... I... love him alright." Andy couldn't believe what she had said and everyone except Ray couldn't believe what they had heard. Kai especially, he was shocked and happy at the same time because now he realized that he loved her back and his heart was pounding. Voltaire just ignored what Andy had said and keeping his aim on Kayla he asked, "So Kai what'll it be, you come quietly or I take your sister's life?" Kai of course wouldn't let this crazy, old fool kill his sister. He had promised his father that he would look after her. Kai sighed and said very reluctantly, "I'll come. Besides I don't have much of a choice now do I?" "No you don't, that's a good boy," Voltaire replied with an evil smirk on his face and Kai left the school with his grandfather

Hope you enjoyed it. I know, I know I keep leaving at good spots but that's just the way that my story turns out. I can't think of anywhere else to end my chapters anyway. So if you want more please review.


	6. Reunion and Battle

Just so you guys know I don't own anything from Beyblades.  I do however own my OC.  Kai might seem a little OOC in this chapter but I have to get things rolling so here I go.

6 Reunion and Battle

A few days had passed since Kai was forced to return to the mansion with Voltaire and he had had enough with the torture. Every day since he came back Voltaire trained him for tomorrows Beyblade tournament and he missed his freedom and friends. It was a regional tournament and would decide Japan's team for the World Championships. Kai didn't really care about it but he was the returning champion from last year and at least he could get away from his grandfather for a while so he decided to go. "Kai get some rest you'll need your strength for tomorrow," his grandfather told him. "So it's not like I really care or nothin." "Kai you will do as you're told. I didn't think you wanted your little sister to die so soon but if you're going to argue." "Fine, whatever. Going to bed is much better than seeing your ugly face." "Why you, GO!" Voltaire shouted but before he could say another word Kai was gone.

The next day at the tournament the preliminary rounds were very easy for Kai. Only four bladers had advanced to the Semi-Finals and Kai was itching to find out who his opponents would be. Then the announcer said through his microphone, "Welcome everybody. The Semi-Finalists are Kai Hiwatari, Kayla Hiwatari, Ray Kon and Andy Kon. The Semi-Finals will start in half an hour so good luck, have fun and may the best blader win."

Kai was walking down the halls of the stadium waiting for the competition to start when he saw his sister and friends. Kai ran up to his sister, gave her a big hug, let her go and said, "It's wonderful to see you. You don't know how long I've been going crazy in that dump." "No we don't but it shows," Ray said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kai asked as he gave Ray a cold glare. "N-Nothing Kai, I'll be good," Ray said in a high pitched voice. Then Kai looked at Andy and realized he had missed her very much, he gave her a kiss to show his affections and Andy blushed a bright scarlet. Kayla and Ray were laughing their heads off. "Man what did Voltaire do to him?" Kayla asked between her laughter. "I don't know this is so funny I never thought I'd see him kissing a girl and my sister of all people." Andy gave Ray a punch in his arm that stopped his laughter and dragged him off so they could prepare for the tournament. "Holy shit Kai. I never believed that you had it in you to kiss Andy." "Whatever sis, I'll see you later."

"The first match will be Andy against Ray and then we will have Kai vs. Kayla so 3.2.1...LET IT RIP," the announcer said and the battle started. The first battle was won by Ray and before the next one begun he said to Andy, "Come on sis don't go easy on me. Get yourself back down to earth and let's really blade." _He's right for once. What am I doing still thinking about that kiss? I'm being so stupid, I've got to concentrate on the battle, _she thought and said, "Alright Ray I'm so gonna kick your ass." The next battle was an easy win for Andy and was over as soon as it began. "Ready to die Ray?" He gulped thinking, _I liked her better when she was going easy on me. _Andy won the last battle as well and advanced to the finals. As much as he hated it Kai was facing his sister in the next match and she won the first battle. Kayla and Kai were pretty well matched but Kai won using Dranzer's fire saber attack. Kai came out the winner and would be facing Andy in the finals.

The finalists met in the Beystadium waiting for the signal, but Andy was still thinking of how Kai had kissed her. They let their blades fly into the dish and Kai won because Andy wasn't really concentrating. "Come on Andy I know you can do better than this. I want a real fight and I don't want to win just cause you let me," Kai encouraged. _Right, I'm not going to let my feelings for Kai get in my way of victory. I'm going to win this thing, _Andy thought and said, "You're going to regret saying that." "Whatever let's get this battle started already." Andy won tying the score one a piece. "Great job. Now that's what I'm talking about," Kai said cracking a smile. In the stands Ray said, "He's losin it." "Oh yeah, the pressure's gone to his head," Kayla added as the next battle begun. Kai and Dranzer put up an excellent fight but in the end Andy was made the champion. The two shook hands and Kai said, "Congratulations Andy. You were great." "Yeah sure Kai." "I mean it Andy," he said smiling and gave her a hug. Andy was smiling as well and when she looked in Kai's eyes she saw a twinkling, happy look that was reflected in her own eyes. "Now we introduce to you the team that will be competing for Japan in the World tournament. It will be Ray, Kayla, Kai and Andy," the announcer said as the crowd cheered and the four beybladers left the stadium.

I hope that you guys liked this chapter.  Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to review.


	7. Plans

7 Plans

Voltaire sat at his desk in the large office inside his mansion, thinking, _Ever since that boy came back from the tournament he's been smiling._ "It makes me sick," he said to himself in an angry tone. _I bet that woman's little brats have something to do with my grandson's behaviour. Especially that one that said she loved him. I will make them pay and the best way is to kill their mother and Kai is the perfect person to do it. _"Kai come here," he ordered. "What the hell do you want this time?" Kai said as he stared at his grandfather, his eyes full of hatred and rage for the man. "I need you to kill Mrs. Kon." _Why would he want me to kill Andy and Ray's mother? It would be good to get back at that woman but I can't hurt Andy and Ray now that I care for them, _he thought and stammered, "But... uh... I... um..." "You know what will happen if you disobey me boy." "But how can you? Kayla's not even near here and I don't think that you know where she lives." "You're right I don't know where she is but there are people working for me everywhere Kai. If I tell them to they will kill her, or I could have them torture her if you're a bad little boy and disobey me again. You will kill Mrs. Kon, do I make myself clear?" Kai just nodded and was about to leave the room when his grandfather said, "One more thing Kai, get rid of that smile, emotions are weak. If I catch you showing emotions again you and your sister will be punished." Voltaire spun his chair around so he faced the wall and guessing that the man was finished with him Kai left the room thinking, _I don't want anymore people to be hurt on my account but I don't have much of a choice. If I disobey he'll kill my sister but if I do what he wants then Andy and Ray will hate me. _Voltaire sat in his chair and returned to his evil thoughts, _Kai is supposed to be my cold hearted, emotionless warrior, a weapon I can use to take over the world. But now his feelings are getting in the way and all that time I had him spend in the abbey is going to go to waste. All my hard work gone to ruin and it's because of those stupid children of the woman I hired. I will get the old Kai back, even if that means resurrecting his darkest nightmares._

Later that day Kai went to see his friends but he was very miserable about it. "Kai!" They all said in surprise but he didn't answer because he was lost in thought,_ I don't know what I should do. I know that Kayla's life is at stake but I don't want to have to hurt my friends either. "Kai what's the matter? Most days you are alright, at least around us_," Kayla asked, concerned in his head. "_Voltaire wants me to kill their mother."_ _"I knew something was up. Our grandfather would never leave you alone or let you come to see us unless there was a reason for it_." "_Sis I don't know what to do." "Do what you're heart tells you." "_Hey why don't you guys come to our place and Kai can meet our Mom? She's pretty nice right Kayla," Ray said. "Uh... Yeah Ray." "Ray do you honestly think that's a good idea? I mean she was the one that gave Kai that knife wound and told us to kill his mother," Andy said. "Yeah sis but she was only following orders and we were just listening to our mother," Ray said. "Orders, whose orders?" Kai asked. "We didn't see his face but he said his name was Voltaire," Ray answered. "Kai, on the day you're grandfather took you back didn't you call him Voltaire?" Andy asked. "That son of a bitch. Tell me what happened now."

Andy recalled going to this big, old mansion with Ray and her mother. The door to a well furnished office opened and inside sat a man in a chair behind his desk. "Hello, my name is Voltaire Hiwatari and I have some information for you Mrs. Kon." "Like what? I don't have all day," answered Andy's mother. "I know how you can get into the castle so you can get back at that traitorous friend of yours." "Alright how?" "I don't tell you anything woman until I have your word that you will leave the warlord to me and I don't care what you do to the children just so long as you don't kill them." "Yes I promise. So how do I get in?" "There is a secret entrance at the side of the wall but the door is cleverly hidden by vines." "Then we were sent out of the room and that's all we know," Andy finished. "Damn he planned it all right from the start. Why would he give away the secret entrance like that, why did he let her die? I hate him," Kai said and tears came down his eyes as the painful memories flashed in his mind. "It's okay Kai," Andy said and gave Kai a reassuring hug, letting him cry on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Kai but we can't change the past." When Kai had stopped he said, "Thank you Andy. You guys have probably guessed that I'm still Voltaire's little puppet that has to do his every wish unless I want to see my sister dead," Kai said with hatred. "So what does the idiot want you to do this time?" Ray asked. "He wants me to kill your mother. I think he wants me to do it because he wants to put a stop to our love. Andy after my parents died and I had believed my sister to be dead, before I met you I never trusted a living soul but when I'm with you I feel so peaceful and happy. A little ways away a man in some bushes wearing a black uniform and black sunglasses spoke into a walkie talkie, "Sir, master Kai has just told his friends the order you gave him and he is showing his feelings again." "I see. The boy must do this I can't have him showing emotion. Go to Plan B," said the cold, deep voice of Voltaire through the electronic device. "Yes sir, over and out.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please R&R.


	8. Needles

Hi everyone.  Thanks for the great reviews.  This chapter has a little bit from Harry Potter in it which does not belong to me.  It belongs to JK Rowling.  It fit the story so I decided to use it.  Enjoy the chapter.

8 Needles

A dartlike needle whizzed by from the bushes and hit Kai in the forehead injecting a dark liquid into his body. Kai had been frightened of these as a child because they had made him do things that he didn't want to do. _Why was I so careless? I should have know that Voltaire's spies were watching me, _Kai thought as he went unconscious trying to fight the substance that was now coursing throughout his body. Then a man popped out of the air and Ray asked him, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "My name is Tom and Kai is my nephew. As for what I am doing here Kayla called me saying that you could use some help." Tom picked up his nephew and drew a gun from his pocket saying the spell to activate the portkey. Then he said, "I'm not going to hurt you. All you children have to do is touch it and you will end up in my house." Andy and Ray were a bit nervous and didn't know if they could trust this man but Kayla noticed this and said, "Come on guys you can trust him. My uncle wouldn't hurt us." One by one they all touched the gun and as Tom had said they ended up in his house.

They were in a nicely furnished living room and Tom placed his nephew on the couch. "So this is where you live huh Kayla," Ray said. "Yeah, it beats living with Voltaire and Tom's pretty nice." "Tom what are those darts?" Andy asked concerned for Kai's well being. "They contain a drug which is very dangerous," He pulled out the dart from Kai's head so that the substance couldn't flow through his body anymore and carefully held it at the end making sure not to touch the point, "You children don't know the reason why they are dangerous but you shall, make sure that you don't touch the point or you will suffer the same fate as Kai. Remember that these belong to Voltaire, he had scientists craft them for his evil purposes. I have stolen some from my father that I have studied, knowing that he has used this trick on my nephew many times in the past. The drug that is contained in them can bend the will of a person's mind to make them do his bidding." "So what you're saying is that these things are a way for Voltaire to control the mind and now he has Kai under his control," Andy said to clear the question from her mind. "That is exactly what I'm saying. Though I'm not quite certain to how long the effects last since I have never actually seen my father use these before but Kai has a strong will and may last longer than our enemy thinks." "Kai looked kind of freaked from the dart. Why was that?" Ray asked worried about his friend. "Well Ray that would be because when we were kids Voltaire had a bunch of experiments done on us. I wasn't able to see my brother but I still knew what was happening to him and most of the experiments done on Kai had something to do with drugs and needles that inflicted pain and my brother has developed a fear of them." While they were talking Kai had left and noticing this Tom said, "The time for talk is later. What does Voltaire want Kai to do?" "He wants him to kill my Mom," Andy said also noticing the empty couch. "Then go and bring back my nephew before it is too late.

Andy and Ray barged through the door to their house with Kayla and Ray called, "Mom we're home and Kayla's with us." "Yes come on in I could use your help with this little brat in the kitchen," she called back to them. Kayla was about to ask a question when Andy said, "Kayla keep your brother busy as long as you can. You're his little sister and he would never hurt you. While he's distracted Ray and I will explain what's going on to our mother." "You know Andy you sounded a bit like Kai just now the way you took charge of the situation like that," Kayla said and Andy gave a quick blush at the comment. Then the three of them set out to do the task at hand. "Hey bro how about a battle?" "I don't have time for games. Leave me alone Kayla." "Hey guys no good. My stupid brother is just way too stubborn and he won't listen to a word I say with that drug in him. Protect your Mom there's nothing more I can do." Kai began to hack at Andy and Ray's mother once again with a sword that his grandfather had given him for the job. The effects of the drug had already worn off but there was a side-effect that they did not know about and something within Kai was enjoying itself far too much to quit fighting. The three of them looked into Kai's eyes and saw an evil gleam to his mahogany gaze. Kayla had seen this look on his face before and she didn't like it one bit. _I remember that look from when we discovered our magic and Kai had tried to kill our father. He lost control of the evil dwelling deep within him and now it happened again, _she remembered and said, "Andy, Ray look out, Kai wants to kill and he won't stop until your Mom is dead." They got out of the way just in the nick of time as Kai brutally sliced off the head of their mother and it rolled to the floor. Then Kai turned around and jabbed Andy in the shoulder with his weapon. Bright scarlet blood poured out of the wound and stained the tile floor as Andy fell into her brother's arms too weak to stand. Then Kai fell into his sister's outstretched arms having been released from the demonic power inside him.

Kai sat up looking around the dark, quiet room in his uncle's house taking in his surroundings. He was in bed, it was late in the night and everyone was asleep. Kayla was peacefully sleeping in the bed beside him while his two friends lay curled up in balls on the floor. Tom sat in a chair beside the bed and Kai asked him, "What're you doing still up?" "Someone had to be up to explain what happened. I doubt you remember much of it." "You're right I don't, so tell me what happened then." "For one thing my crazy father had a drug injected into your body, putting your mind under that lunatics control. Afterwards that demon inside of you took over and you killed the mother of your friends as well as giving Andy a nasty cut in the shoulder. Now get some sleep Kai." Kai couldn't sleep for a while because he was worried about Andy and thinking that they probably hated him now. At last he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I hope you all liked the chapter.  You guys keep the reviews coming and I'll keep posting chapters.  Thanks to all the support and please review.


	9. Captured

Hey all you guys. Just so you know this chapter hasa little crossover withCard Captor Sakura. I used the English namesbecause those are the ones that I'm familiar with. So anywayshere's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Card Captor Sakura so don't sue pleasepeople.

* * *

9 Captured

In Hong Kong a group of kids the age of 10 were talking to each other as they walked down the streets. In the group there were three girls and a boy and the boy walked a little bit ahead of the others.

One girl asked, "Li where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere Meilin," Li replied and stopped so the others could catch up, "I just thought someone was watching us."

"You're just imagining it Li," said another girl with longblackhair.

"I guess your right Madison. Sakura do you sense anything around here? You're magic is stronger than mine seeing how you are the master of the cards."

"No Li, feel what?" Sakura replied.

"It's just something around here doesn't seem right," Li answered.

A bunch of men in black uniforms with black sunglasses jumped out of the bushes and surrounded the group as a black, shining car pulled up on the side of the road. A weird man steeped out of the car with purple hair, blood red eyes that were covered by a mask and a cruel look on his face.

"Who are you," Sakura askedthe wierd manin fright.

"That's none of your concern girl but if you must know you should ask little Hiwatari," answered the man then he commanded, "You people make sure none of these girls try to help out their little friend."

"Boris what do you want with me? I don't have time for your little games right now," Li asked with a bit of rage in his voice.

"I knew that you would be stubborn about coming quietly Li, you little Hiwatari's always are. So I'll just have to do things my way," Boris answered as he pulled out a dirty rag from somewhere and put it against Li's mouth and nose.

Li couldn't stand the odour on the rag for long and he fell into darkness. By now the evil men had a strong hold on each girl and they watched as Boris picked up their friend, threw him into the car and drove away.

* * *

At Tom's house the kids were packing and getting ready to go to the Asian tournament being held in Hong Kong. Tom was sitting in a chair in his living room looking at the mail and noticed a letter that read, _Tom, you're boy is at my office. Come by and pick him up. From Dad._

"Hey Tom aren't you going to come down to the airport with us?" Kayla asked her uncle.

"No, I'm sorry. Something very important has come up that I must take care of."

Before the four of them left Kai went up to Andy and said, "I'm sorry about yesterday. How's your shoulder?"

"Sure Kai like I'd really believe that. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Whoa chill Andy. First of all you're acting like me and second I wouldn't have done it if..."

"If what?"

"Never mind you wouldn't understand."

"Whatever Kai."

They left the house and didn't talk to one another for quite sometime.

Tom went to his father's mansion and yelled, "Voltaire what did you do to my son?"

"Nothing yet, but if you don't co-operate he might get hurt. So be a good boy Tomas."

"What do you want me to do father?"

"I wish for you to revive that sister in-law of yours and Li will be having a nice stay here until the job is done."

* * *

In Hong Kong Kai needed some time alone to think and be alone so he decided to go for a walk, enjoying the sights of the city as he tried to find his cousin he thought, _I wonder where Li could be. If I don't find him at least I had some time to myself._

The rest of the team sat in their hotel and Kayla asked, "Have you guys seen Kai?"

"No. Why should we care where that idiot is?" Andy asked angry at him for killing her mother and hurting herthe day before.

"Come on sis we all know that deep down you really love him."

"I do not so shut up Ray."

"How about we go look for Kai he has to be somewhere," Kayla suggested and they left the hotel to look for their missing captain.

* * *

They looked all over town but still couldn't find Kai and in a dark luminous alley the team were challenged to battle by some kid named Kevin. He claimed to be on a team called the White Tigers and Ray accepted the boy's challenge. Ray was having a difficult time and Andy knew that he was letting his emotions for Kevin get in the way.

Then Kai showed up and said, "Ray what the hell do you think you're doing? If you're going to Beyblade then do it right and beat this stupid kid."

Ray won the battle and Kevin ran off.

Kai and Kayla knew that something was bothering their friends but right when Kayla was about to ask them about it a girl said, "Hi Ray, hi Andy. What are you two doing here and who are your friends?"

"Hi Sakura we're here for the Asian Beyblade tournament and these are our team-mates Kai and Kayla HIwatari," Ray answered.

"Did you just say Hiwatari, Ray?"

"Yeah he did, why Sakura?" Andy asked.

"Well you know my friend Li right? Some guys took him and called him Hiwatari," Sakura answered.

_No wonder I can't find Li I bet Voltaire is behind this_, Kai thought and then said, "We have the same last name because Li is our cousin. Tell us what happened to him and how do you know Andy and Ray?"

"Well they're my cousins and as to what happened I didn't really see much. But this guy with purple hair that Li called Boris took him."

"Boris why would he..."

Kayla began and was cut off when her brother said, "If we're going to talk let's get off the streets."

"Good idea Kai. Where are you staying Sakura?" Ray asked.

"I'm staying at Li's house."

"Sounds good enough to me let's go," Andy said.

* * *

Li's house was pretty big and the five children sat down in the kitchen so they could talk.

"So do you two know anything about this Boris guy?" Andy asked Kai and Kayla.

"Well Kai doesn't remember much about him but I do. Boris is Voltaire's right hand man and whatever they want with Li can't be good," Kayla answered.

"What do you think they could want with him and who is this Voltaire person?" Sakura asked confused.

"Voltaire is our crazy grandfather and is bent on using me in his evil schemes for world domination. He even killed his own son just so he would be able to take my sister and me. So whatever the reason he took Li has to be part of a bigger plan," Kai answered and stormed up the stairs to a spare bedroom that his aunt was letting him use.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah we've suffered a lot worse than the fact of Voltaire murdering our father and getting your cousins to kill our mother. My brother will be fine he just needs some time alone."

"I can't believe someone would do something like that. It just sounds so awful."

"It's okay Sakura don't worry about it," Kayla said to calm the girl.

"Kids you should probably call it a night. You'll need your rest for the tournament," Li's mother came in and said to the four that remained in the room.

So one by one they went up the stairs to the rooms that were lent to them and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked that chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed I appreciate the support. Please review I'm not updating again until I get some more reviews. 


	10. Love and Suspicion

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that you guys like this fic. Enjoy chapter 10.

* * *

10 Love and Suspicion 

At the Asian Tournament the Bladebreakers had made it all the way to the finals against the White Tigers team. The first battle was Kayla against Gary and she took an easy win for her team. Next Ray was up against Mariah and he won as well.

"Good job Ray," Kayla said.

"Yeah you too."

Then they went to the team's waiting room so they could get ready for the next battle.

"Um Ray we've been with each other for a while now and I… uh… I love you."

"Yeah Kayla well I love you too."

Then they embraced each other and their lips touched in a gentle kiss.

Andy and Kai just stood there laughing their heads off at what they saw and when they were finally finished Kai said, "Well well looks like the lovebirds finally admitted it."

"And they made fun of us when we kissed," Andy added.

* * *

The door opened to reveal Mariah and she said, "Hey Ray I came to congratulate you… What are you doing Ray? I thought… I thought we had something special."

"Ray you are so busted," Andy said to her brother.

"Hi Mariah. I… uh… was… uh… just-"

"Save it Ray I saw you. First you betray us and now I find you kissing another girl."

"Mariah we didn't betray you," Andy said trying to convince the girl.

"Tell it to the hand Andy."

"Would you just listen for once in your life," Andy shouted.

"Why should I?"

"We didn't abandon the team Mariah. We just left the village so we could learn new things about Beyblading," Ray said.

"Sure you guys like I'll really believe that," Mariah said and ran out of the room in tears.

"You two have got some explaining to do. Why did she say that you betrayed her?" Kai asked his friends.

"It's a long story," Ray answered.

"So we're your friends if something's bothering you you can tell us," Kayla said.

"Alright you guys we used to be on the White Tigers team. When our Father died we had the choice to stay in the village or to go to live with our mother. We decided that we would go to live with our mother and leave the village so we could learn more about Beyblading," Andy explained to Kayla and Kai.

They left the room and Andy went for her battle against Lee. It was just a formality seeing how the Bladebreakers had already won two out of three matches and Andy won.

The two teams shook hands eventhough Kai was being stubborn about it and Lee said, "We're sorry that we called you traitors. It seems that you've learned a lot and we would be honored to battle you again someday."

* * *

Tom had returned to the Hiwatari mansion and Voltaire said to his son, "Are you finished my boy?" 

"Yes father. Can I have my son back now?"

"Very well you may take that weakling son of yours once I have what I want."

Tom left the room and in his place stood a beautiful, young woman with blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a long white dress and looked very delicate, her skin was white and pale.

"Hello Adella, you look well. I have a job for you to do and once it is complete you can be with your family in peace. I do not need you for the time being so for now rest and make yourself at home," Voltaire said to hisdaughter in-law.

* * *

The team returned home for a rest in between tournaments and Tom greeted them at the house. There was also a strange woman with himand Kai and Kayla just stared at her in shock. 

"Hey are you guys okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost," Ray asked them.

Kai walked up to the woman like he was under some kind of spell and said, "Mother?"

"But you guys she can't be. Your mother is dead Ray and I killed her, remember," Andy said to them in shock.

Kayla answered, "Yeah Andy I know but she is our mother. Mom how can you be here we saw you die?"

"Your uncle has brought me back so I can be with you again," their mother, Adella replied with a cool soft voice.

Kai was so happy to see her and gave her a hug then said to his mother, "I missed you so much."

"It's alright Kai, I'm here with you now," she said to comfort her son.

"Ray there's something about their Mother that I just don't trust. I think we should keep an eye on her," Andy suggested to her brother when they were left alone in the room.

* * *

They stayed in Japan for a few days at Tom's house before the American tournament. Kai didn't care if seeing his mother again was a trick. She was with him again and to Kai that was all that mattered. 

"Tom if you could have revived their mother why wait until now to do it?" Andy asked curiously.

"That is because I've been very busy and have had to take care of things. Also the tournament gave me the opportunity I needed so I revived her while you were away."

Andy was able to tell if someone was lying and knew that Tom wasn't telling the truth so her and Ray continued to keep an eye on Adella feeling that nothing good would come of this. The two of them remained suspicious until the team went to America for the next tournament.

The American Tournament was very easy and like the one in Asia the Bladebreakers came out the winners. Next they would be going to the World Championships in Moscow, Russia.

But Kayla was very worried about something. She didn't want to go to Russia and she wouldn't tell her friends the reason. Andy and Ray could tell that something bothered her but they decided to leave her alone.

* * *

Well I hoped you all enjoyed it. I made the team the bladebreakers cause I couldn't think of anything else to use, hope that's ok with everybody. And to let people know as you can probably guess there is no Tyson or Max in this fic and there isn't going to be any of them. Please review the chapter I love hearing what you guys have to say and I'll update asap. 


	11. Memories

Hi thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter.

* * *

11 Memories 

They arrived in Moscow a day before the Championship. It was a cold town with much ice and snow and Andy and Ray were freezing.

Kai and Kayla weren't bothered because they were used to it and Ray asked, "How can you stand this weather, it's freezing?"

"Don't be such a baby Ray, the weather's fine," Kai answered.

As they walked through the snow covered city looking for their hotel a man with purple hair came up to them.

_I know that I know this man but I can't remember how, from where and why does it feel like I've been here before?_

Kai thought as his sister said, "Leave us alone Boris, we don't want trouble."

"Hey you're the creep that took their cousin aren't you?" Ray asked Boris.

"Yes I did but you needn't worry about that little brat he's safe now and back at his home in China."

"What do you want?" Kayla asked him, her anger boiling up inside her.

"I came to see if the famous Bladebreakers wanted to have a practice battle at my abbey before the tournament."

"No I think we'll pass. Now if you excuse us we have to find our hotel," Kayla said as she pushed passed Boris and the others followed her lead.

* * *

When they arrived at their hotel and were safe in their room Ray gave Kayla a hug and said, "Kayla we know that you're worried about something. What's the matter?" 

"Alright Ray I'll tell you but you guys aren't going to like this one bit. Kai and I grew up here in Russia and after our parents died Voltaire brought us to live in Balkov abbey. As kids we were tortured, starved and never able to see each other. I got kicked out when I was eight and Kai went to live with our grandfather when he lost his memory but now that my brother has set eyes on Boris I believe that he might be starting to regain the memories that he lost," Kayla explained with worry in her voice.

When he noticed that their captain was not there Ray asked, "Um Kayla speaking of your brother where is he?"

* * *

Kai needed to get some answers so he had left the hotel and gone to the abbey knowing that that would be where he was going to find the answers he sought. Kai walked the underground passages of the building and mysteriously enough he knew exactly where he was going. Kai came across a lab where scientists were doing many different experiments and there were lots of needles. He backed up slightly from the door in fright not wanting to see anymore and bumped into something. He turned around in shock and saw Boris. 

The man asked, "Remember now Kai?"

Kai stared up at Boris and said, "I know why this place seems so familiar, I grew up in this abbey."

"Yes now join us Kai, join Biovolt."

"Never. My grandfather is a crazy, old, murdering piece of shit and I wouldn't help him in a million years," Kai yelled at Boris and ran off through the many tunnels of the abbey, his memories coming back to him.

There were many traps and obstacles in the abbey such as fiery beyblades but Kai made it past each one. He came across a long candlelit hallway with a large door at its end. He ran down the hall and barged into the room on the other side of the door. The room was empty except for a single black and red beyblade at its centre that contained a phoenix bit-beast.

It was chained and locked up, knowing what it was Kai stared in awe and said, "Black Dranzer."

* * *

"I remember everything from my past now. After my parents were killed Voltaire took my sister and I and brought us here to this abbey. When I awoke from being unconscious I saw my sister lying on the floor chained by her wrists. I to was chained the same way and when Kayla awoke she was very frightened because neither of us knew what was going to happen. Then I saw Boris not knowing who he was at the time and watched as he dragged my sister away from me. She called out to me for help but there was nothing that I could do for her and that was the last I ever saw Kayla until we met up at school. I remember how I was trained to be a ruthless warrior and how I was forced to forget all emotions. I remember the needles, experiments, pain and torture to get me to behave and do what I was told. I was whipped, starved and at times I was made very sick to test my endurance. When I was ten was when I first laid eyes upon the most powerful Beyblade in the world, the beyblade that is now in front of me. It was strictly off limits to all students but I disobeyed the rules and evaded all the traps to reach Black Dranzer. But when I launched itthe bladewasso powerful thatI couldn't control it and destroyed half the abbey. The incident was so traumatizing that it caused me to lose my memory and seeing how at the time I was useless to Biovolt's little project that I was sent back to Voltaire," Kai said recalling his past as his memories flashed in his mind.

* * *

While Kai had been recalling his past Boris had entered the room through the open doorway, hearing everything he now said, "I ask you again, will you join Biovolt Kai?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I have an offer here that you can't resist. Which is you join us Kai and I will give you Black Dranzer."

Kai thought about what the man had said for a few minutes but Boris was right and he couldn't give up this chance.

"Alright I'll join Biovolt. Now unlock it."

* * *

That's chapter 11 done. Please send reviews and tell me what you think of it. 


	12. Betrayal

Here is Chapter 12. I don't own beyblades so no suing. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

12 Betrayal

"I don't know where he could be Ray but I'll give ya one guess," Kayla answered Ray's earlier question of where Kai could be.

"The idiot went to the abbey didn't he?" Andy asked.

"Probably let's go make sure he ain't getting himself into trouble," Ray said.

"Like you should talk Ray you're always getting into trouble when it comes to Kai," Andy added.

"Yeah yeah whatever sis."

At the abbey gates they were stopped by a couple of bladers and Kayla said, "Tala, Ian get out of our way and let us in."

"I don't think so Hiwatari," the boy named Ian said.

"Yeah if you want to see your brother then you're going to have to beat us in a battle," Tala added.

"Kayla, Ray and I can handle these guys you go find your brother," Andy said as her and Ray readied their blades.

The four blades were launched into battle and Kayla ran into the abbey in search of her brother.

_Now if I were Kai where would I be? The training room it's a good thing I know my way around, _Kayla thought as she ran through the underground part of the building to the room where her brother would be.

Her suspicions were correct and she found Kai Beyblading, but he wasn't using Dranzer instead he was using a black blade.

Seeing her brother she asked, "Kai what are you doing here? We have to go."

"I'm staying, here take this it's useless to me now," Kai said and tossed Dranzer to her.

"But Kai."

"Go on and get out Kayla. I'm still your brother and I don't want them to hurt you."

Kayla came out of the abbey with her fist closed around her brother's beyblade. As they saw her come out of the abbey Andy and Ray finished off their opponents ending the battle.

"What's wrong Kayla you look upset," Ray asked concerned for his friend.

"Where's Kai?" Andy asked noticing that Kayla wasn't with her brother.

"He was in the abbey but he isn't coming back. He gave me this," Kayla said as she opened up her hand to reveal Dranzer.

Andy and Ray were shocked at seeing the object in Kayla's hand.

The next day the remaining members of the team went to see the All-Stars battle the Demolition Boys. The Demolition boys had won two matches and were about to start the final battle when they revealed their surprise blader, Kai. Everyone was shocked about Kai's change of teams except for the three bladebreakers. He challenged all of the All-Stars at once and when he won he stole their bit-beasts using Black Dranzer.

Andy ran over to Kai before he could leave and said, "I don't believe this, why did you betray us Kai?"

"That's none of your business. Leave me alone Andy, I don't have time for this," Kai said and he walked out of the stadium leaving Andy staring after him in shock and anger.

* * *

A couple days later Kai challenged the bladebreakers to a battle on a frozen lake. Kai was waiting for them, he wanted the remaining bit-beasts after he had taken Galeon, Galux and Gauzzly the day before.

"Prepare to lose your bit-beasts, bladebreakers," Kai said to them.

"Come on Kai you don't want to do this," Kayla said trying to knock some sense into his thick head.

"Yes I do, enough talk it's time for battle."

"3.2.1… LET IT RIP!"

The four beyblades were launched and sparks flew everywhere as they crashed into each other. Kai and black dranzer were winning until a blue and red blade joined the battle.

"How did Dranzer become so powerful?" Kai asked as he stared at his old beyblade.

"Because he's mad at you Kai and so are we. Why did you betray us?" Andy asked her ex-captain.

"SHUT UP! Black Dranzer let's finish this."

A black and red phoenix emerged from the spinning top and at the same moment four spirits came out of the other beyblades. A red phoenix, a white tiger, a grey wolf and a blue dragon merged as one and collided with Black Dranzer. When the light from the combined spirits dyed down they noticed that the black blade had crashed to the ground and the remaining blades returned to their master's hands. The ice around Kai cracked from the impact and he began to sink into the icy, cold water.

Kayla called, "Kai take my hand," Kai just stared at his sister with a blank confused look on his face, "come on bro snap out of it."

He reached out and grabbed Kayla's hand.

She tried desperately to save her brother but she couldn't pull him free of the ice beneath the water and she said, "A little help you guys I can't do this by myself."

Even though Kai had done a lot of bad things since they had met him Ray considered him a good friend and said, "Don't worry buddy we'll get you out of there."

"Ray how can you want to help me after what I did?"

"Because Kai you're my best friend but you've got a lot of explaining to do when we get back to the hotel."

The two of them tried to pull Kai off of the ice but he was stuck to it really good and their strength wasn't enough.

"Come on Andy we need your help," Kayla pleaded.

"Why should I help after he betrayed us like that?"

"Because we all know that you love him and deep down you know it too. Come on you can't just let him die like this," Kayla said Kai was now up to his middle in the freezing water.

"So I don't care about what happens to him."

"Stop being so damn stubborn sis. Can't you get it through that thick skull of yours to help us save Kai?"

"Ray you are so dead after this. I don't know why I'm always having to bail you guys out of things," Andy said grabbing Kai's arm and together the three of them pulled him out of the water and back onto the solid ice.

"I'm so sorry for what I did but I'll tell you everything you want to know back at the hotel," Kai said.

"Here Kai I think you're forgetting something," Kayla said placing Dranzer into her brother's hands.

"Thanks for keeping him safe sis."

"You're welcome Kai. Now let's go."

* * *

I hoped you enjoy it. Please review I love feedback from you guys. 


	13. Explanations

Hi and thanks for the reviews. I love all the feedback and I'm glad that people are actually reading this. For whoever thought that Kai was scary in my last chapter just wait until you read this one it's pretty evil. Don't take my word for it, read it for yourself.

* * *

13 Explanations

"Well Kai you've got explaining to do," Ray said.

"I'll tell you everything. What do you want to know?"

Andy asked angrily, "Why did you betray us Kai?"

"Well I went to the abbey to get some answers about my past and when Boris offered me Black Dranzer I couldn't refuse."

"Kai you're such an idiot. I bet you enjoyed stealing everybody's bit-beasts," Andy said.

"No I didn't enjoy it but I couldn't stop myself from doing it either."

"Sure Kai enough with the lies."

"I'm not lying its true Andy."

"Yeah sure Kai."

"Don't pay any attention to her she's just as hot headed as you," Ray added.

"Shut up Ray," Andy yelled.

"Alright sis. So Kai how come you didn't just stop doing what they wanted?"

"Like I said Ray I couldn't."

"Why Kai?"

"It's very hard to explain."

"You can tell them bro, they have the right to know," Kayla said to Kai.

"Alright the thing is that I am sort of possessed."

"What were you possessed by and how did whatever it is get inside you?" Ray asked a little confused.

"By a demon that is dwelling deep within me and it got there from being passed down through a member of the Hiwatari family since my ancestors time."

"Let me guess Voltaire had it," Ray said.

"Yep it's the reason he's so crazy because he tried to use it to help him take over the world but like his other idiotic plans it didn't work."

"What about your father?"

"He was strong and powerful and could even use the demon's power sometimes. Other times he just kept it hidden the way I do."

"I'm starting to understand this so when has it possessed you?"

"I've been possessed by it a few times but I'll only say the times that you've seen. When I had that new blade the evil of black dranzer combined with the evil of the creature inside me, controlling my actions and I couldn't stop until someone beat me in a battle. The other time I was possessed was from a side effect of that stupid drug that it could possess me when the effects wore off. When I'm not possessed I just keep it looked up within me but if it sees a chance to get free it will do whatever it can to do so. The demon has a great thirst for blood and when I am possessed I can't do anything until I am released from its control. You guys probably don't want to be around me anymore now that you know."

"Yes we do you're still our friend right Andy?"

"No I don't believe his stupid story he's just making it all up."

"Andy how could I be lying about this? You know that I love you and would never hurt you. I'm sorry but this isn't my fault."

"So what Kai I'm still angry and I hate you for what you did," Andy looked at Kai's eyes with hatred and rage and she saw something different, "is it just me or is there more red in his eyes than usual?"

"You're right there is sis."

"Oh shit Andy apologize for what you said, quickly," Kayla said with fear in her voice.

"Why? I meant what I said."

"You see his eyes. The brown part is for Kai and the red part is for the demon."

"Okay Kayla so how did it suddenly get stronger?" Ray asked.

"That is because it feeds on hate and anguish and when Andy said she felt that way towards Kai it was given a chance to escape and now it is trying to come out," Kayla explained.

"Kayla what happens if his eyes become all red?"

"Then the demon takes over and we lose Kai seeing how nobody knows how to stop it. Do you believe us now Andy?"

"Kai I'm sorry for what I said, I really do love you. I was just confused that's all," Andy said and Kai's eyes returned to their normal shades of red and brown.

Andy asked, "Kai can I ask you a simple question, will you let me stay?"

"So you'll stay with me?"

"Yes Kai you know that I could never stay mad at you,' she said and then thought, _Deep down you must know that I want you to live and that I love you with all my heart._

Then their lips touched in akiss and they embraced each other. Kai's eyes were closed, he was peacefully sleeping having been worn out from fighting the demon inside of him.

Andy put the sleeping boy to bed and when she returned Kayla asked, "So Ray are you going to stay with him too?"

"Yeah as much as I hate to admit it he's my best friend and I'll always be here for you guys."

"Hey guys it's late and we should probably call it a night. The finals start tomorrow and we'll be needing our rest and a good night's sleep to beat the Demolition Boys," Andy said to Ray and Kayla.

"Okay Andy we're going," Ray said.

Then the three friends said, "Goodnight," to each other as they all dozed off into sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I know I did. The next chapter is really short but the others will be longer. Please review to tell me what you think. 


	14. The World Championships

Hi everybody. Thanks for all the reviews. I do not own Beyblades. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

14 The World Championships

The finals would consist of a best of three matches for each member of the team that battles and whoever wins the most battles wins the tournament. Kai would be up first because he knew the most about their opposition, second would be Ray and Andy would be up last. Kai went up to the Beydish and him and his opponent Spencer launched their blades. Everyone was shocked to see that Kai was back on his old team and the score was tied at one win each. Kai noticed something move in the shadows and went to go investigate before the final battle.

"Voltaire what do you want this time? I've had enough of your stupid games and retarded plans."

"Kai Dranzer is no match for Seaborg and you risk losing him. I'll give you Black Dranzer so you can win and all I ask is that you hand over the sacred bit-beasts."

"I don't need your stupid bit-beast, I have friends now."

"Kai take it Black Dranzer was made for you and you're the only person that can control his power."

"Fine I'll take it," Kai said and thought, _But what he doesn't know is that I don't plan on using it. _

Kai lost in the final battle and his precious Dranzer was taken from him.

Voltaire asked his grandson with rage, "Kai what did you think you were doing?"

"I said I would take it but I never said anything about actually using it old man," Kai answered and then crushed Black Dranzer's bit chip so that his grandfather could never use it to control him again.

"Ray you're up next we need a win or we get eliminated," the captain said.

"Don't worry Kai you'll have Dranzer back before ya know it," Ray said trying to cheer Kai up.

Ray managed to win against Bryan but he had been badly injured in the process. Kayla went with Ray to the infirmary because she was really worried about him as Andy went up against Tala.

_I've been able to beat him before this guy isn't so tough, _she thought as she launched her blade.

Andy won the first round but lost in the second and in the final round Tala used Dranzer's attacks against her which made things very difficult for Andy because to her it was like fighting Kai. She called out her bit-beast Dragonair and in the end she won the championship and all the captured beasts returned to their owner's blades.

"You did it thanks Andy," Kai said to her happy to see Dranzer safe again.

"It was nothing."

With the Bladebreakers made the World Champions the team returned home for the summer.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter. I'm sorry that it was short but the next chapters will be longer. Please review I love hearing what you guys think.


	15. Home Again

Sorry for the delay I've just been busy. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

15 Home Again

Ray asked his friends, "Doesn't it feel so good to be home?"

"Yeah Ray you can say that again," Andy answered. "Doesn't it-"

"She didn't actually mean for you to say that again you idiot," Kai said to Ray.

"Oh my brother is just being his stupid self again," Andy added bugging Ray.

"Hey I'm not stupid and I'm not an idiot either."

"Yes you are," Andy and Kai said in unison.

Tom asked them when they had finished arguing, "Hey kids how were the tournaments?"

"We won," Andy, Ray and Kayla said together.

"That's great how was Russia?"

"It was fine if you leave out the run in with Voltaire and Boris," Kai said sarcastically, "Where's Mom Tom?"

"She had to leave she is a grown woman. Don't worry Kai you'll see her again soon."

Ray asked, "Hey Kayla what do you guys plan on doing for the summer?"

"Just relax and chill, that is if Kai can chill. We need a break after all those tournaments. What about you guys aren't you going to go live with your cousin?"

"Actually we were hoping to stay here with you. We've been through so much together and it would be so hard to leave," Andy answered.

"Oh she's just saying that because she can't bear the thought of leaving her boyfriend," Ray teased.

"Ray you are so digging your own grave. I wouldn't talk if I were you seeing how you would miss Kayla as much asI would miss Kai."

"Enough with the arguing, of course you two can stay," Tom said.

* * *

Later that night they had a party for the start of the summer, the end of the tournaments and the downfall of Voltaire. Kayla, Andy and Ray were sitting on the couch watching Inuyasha on the T.V and eating a bag of chips while Kai stood off in the corner. 

Ray said to him, "Come on dude don't be such a sour puss. Why don't you join the fun?"

"Because you're being idiots and I don't know how you can watch thatfucking show."

"Lighten up a bit bro it's not all that bad."

"If I have to remind you. You people don't know what's it like having a demon living inside of you," Kai said and walked off angry at them for forgetting something like that.

Andy went after him, guessing how he must feel and said, "Kai I'm sorry Ray and I just forgot while we were having fun."

"I know you did but you don't know how hard it is being different."

"Of course I do Kai, I know how you feel."

"How can you?"

"Well I'm visually impaired and whenever anyone finds that out they leave me because I'm different."

"I'll stay with you because you said that you would stay with me."

"Kai you know that I could never leave you. You're like a part of me now and I love you with all my heart."

"Same here Andy. Other than Kayla you and Ray are the only people to have ever gotten so close to me and if I lost you I couldn't forgive myself," Kai said as they came closer to each other and kissed.

Ray and Kayla had turned off the T.V by now and were spying on the two. They were trying to hold in their laughter but some giggles escaped giving away their position.

Andy and Kai broke apart knowing that they weren't alone and said, "You guys are so dead."

"I think we should start running now," Ray said.

"Yep we're really in for it," Kayla said as they all ran around the room.

Kai chasing Ray and Andy chasing Kayla, when they finally caught up to the two it wasn't pretty.

"Ow you guys we didn't mean any harm it was just too good an opportunity to pass up," Ray whined in pain.

"Sure Ray. You want more?"

"No Kai," Ray said.

Ray and Kayla had been beaten black and blue by their captors.

"Well at least things are back to normal," Kayla said with a sigh.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. Inuyasha is so cool so I just had to put a little mention of it into my fic. Please review I always love hearing what you guys have to think. 


	16. Voltaire Is Back

Hello again everybody. I hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

16 Voltaire Is Back

The next day it was pouring rain and the kids were trying to decide what to do. Teasing

Kai Ray said, "Well Kai it's the perfect day for you."

"What's that crack supposed to mean?"

"The mood of the weather is the same as your mood, grumpy."

"Shut up Ray before I have to hurt you."

"Well guys we can't go outside cause of the rain so any ideas?" Kayla asked to get the boys to stop arguing.

Kai asked, "How about a battle Ray?"

"But Kai it's summer can't we relax and take a break from beybladeing for a while?"

"Don't be such a baby. We need to be ready for anything that comes our way and that means practicing."

"Oh alright you girls comin or not?"

"No we're going to go for a walk," Andy answered.

"Yeah we need some time away from stupid brothers," Kayla added.

"Hey sis I'm not stupid that's Ray."

"Fine Kai you may not be stupid but you are a grouch."

So the girls put on their jackets and went out into the pouring rain and gloomy day.

* * *

They had been walking for a while when Andy said, "Hey Kayla don't you think it weird that your Mom suddenly disappeared?" 

"Yeah you're right it is weird."

"Don't get me wrong but I wonder what kind of things does a woman brought back from the dead have to do?"

"I've got a hunch about this that I've had for some time."

"So what is it?"

"Well let's go over the facts. First before the tournaments my cousin got taken by Boris and then in Russia he said that Li was safe and back in China."

"I doubt that Voltaire would have just let him go for no reason."

"Same here. Second thing is that my uncle didn't come to see us off when we went to China and when we got back he got the idea to bring back my Mother to life. I don't think that it's a coincidence."

"So what you're saying is Voltaire had Tom's son kidnapped to force him to revive your Mother and when the job was done he let Li go?"

"Exactly what I'm saying. But Voltaire wouldn't go to all this trouble just for nothing you know. Before she died Kai really loved our Mother and he still does so whatever my idiotic grandfather is up to has something to do with another scheme to get Kai back."

"But isn't he in jail."

"Yeah which gives him plenty of time to think up evil plots and even though he's evil and crazy he is a genius. It's pretty easy for him to break out of jail so he can make our lives miserable again. You guys don't know what you've gotten yourselves into."

"So what if it's bad we said we'd stay with you and your brother and we will."

"Thanks Andy that means a lot."

* * *

Voltaire stepped out from the shadows and said, "Kayla sometimes you can be too smart for your own good." 

"Voltaire, so this does have something to do with my brother?"

"Yes but don't worry you'll find out soon enough."

Andy asked, "What do you want? Can't you just leave us alone?"

"Come on you all know there's no fun in that. If you must know I came to test something. Men hold these girls still."

A bunch of men jumped out of the bushes and grabbed a hold of the girls. They put up a good fight but there was too many attackers andthey were now held in a vice grip by a couple of Voltaire's men.

Voltaire had now brought out a very long needle, advanced with it towards Kayla and said, "Don't worry granddaughter this won't hurt too much."

He injected the liquid into her arm and she felt pain surge through her entire body.

Voltaire commanded, "Set my granddaughter down."

"Kayla why are you just standing there?" Andy asked her friend.

Kayla couldn't answer and shethought, _Why can't I move or speak? _

"Kayla take this knife," her grandfather ordered her.

She reached out her hand and grasped the knife that Voltaire held.

"Why is she listening to you, what did you do to her? You bastard."

"I guess seeing how you'll be dead soon there's no harm in telling you. That drug that I injected into her makes the body do what I want it to rather than what a person tells it to do."

"And you plan on using it on Kai don't you?"

"Of coursebut I needed a way of testing it first. If I had used it on him and it didn't work then all my preparation and hard work would have been ruined. Now my granddaughter kill this girl."

Kayla held up the knife and jabbed it into Andy's shoulder.

_I'm sorry Andy, _she said in her head but still because of that stupid drug she couldn't get the words out.

Voltaire asked angrily, "Why didn't you stick that thing through her gut?"

"I couldn't grandfather she's my friend and her shoulder is her weak spot."

"Oh well she can just bleed to death then seeing how there's no one around here to help her. Kayla we're leaving follow me."

Andy watched them go as crimson blood poured from her left shoulder until she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Well there you go. Voltaire is back and I bet that you all can't wait to find out what he's up to this time.I hope that you liked this chapter and I know that I'm evilfor the cliffhangerbut they're so much fun.Review if you want more and to find out what happens next. 


	17. A Greater Threat

Sorry that I've taken so long to update this but I've been busy lately. Anyways I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

17 A Greater Threat

The gray and blue beyblades stopped spinning and returned to their owner's hands.

Kai asked annoyed, "Ray why did you stop the battle?"

"Andy's hurt."

"What, how do you know that?"

"Because we're twins and we have a special connection so that we know what the other is thinking."

"Speaking of connections with people I've lost mine with Kayla and I can't feel her presence anywhere nearby."

"So are you coming we have to go help Andy?"

"Of course I am let's go."

The two boys ran out of the house into the downpour and Kai asked, " So where do we go Ray?"

"I'm not sure I roughly know where Andy is but I can't pinpoint her exact location and she's bleeding so every second counts."

"Well then maybe I can bring out the demon so I can sniff out the scent of her blood."

"Okay Kai but are you sure?"

"It's the best plan we have," Kai said closing his eyes so he could concentrate and he was able to bring out the demon just enough to track down Andy's scent.

He motioned for Ray to follow him not wanting to talk so he could save his energy and they ran down the streets in the rain.

* * *

They found Andy, the rain mixing in with the blood from her shoulder and having found her Kai locked the demon back up inside him but he looked very pale. 

"Hey you okay man?"

"Yeah it just took a lot of energy controlling that thing I'll be fine."

"Okay are you still able to help me carry her?"

"Yeah let's hurry and get back."

Ray and Kai made their way back to Tom's house carrying Andy between the two of them.

Seeing them Tom said, "Come inside before you catch a cold. I'll take your sister and bandage that cut okay Ray."

"Yes sir," Ray said as Tom lifted Andy out of their grasp and brought her inside with the boys following behind him.

He went upstairs while they went to the living room and Kai was so exhausted that he flopped onto the couch and immediately fell asleep.

When Tom returned he sat down in his recliner and asked, "What happened to my nephew and where is Kayla?"

"Kai used the demon in him so we could save Andy and we'll have to wait until she wakes up to know what happened to Kayla."

* * *

Kai awoke well rested at 10 o clock at night and the room was quiet. 

"Ray I know you're awake so get off of the floor," he said.

"No fooling you huh Kai. I was just worried about my sister and couldn't sleep."

"Don't worry Ray she'll be fine," Kai said to his friend.

"Hey guys where am I and how did I get here?" Andy moaned as she awoke still in pain from her shoulder.

"You're back at Tom's house and Kai and I brought you here when we found you lying in the streets."

Kai added, "Yeah we were all worried about you. What happened?"

Andy described what had happened and when she had finished Kai said, "So that bastard still won't leave us alone. I guess there's nothing we can do until morning so let's all get some sleep."

"You're right but before we do I want to tell you that there's nothing to worry about. You're sister will be fine and Voltaire will keep her alive until he gets you. There's nothing to fear at the moment because he's only using Kayla as bait and we'll figure out a way to save her tomorrow," Andy said to comfort Kai.

"You're right we can sort this out in the morning," Kai said and went back to sleep.

"Now that Kai's asleep is it just me or do his eyes have more red in them than they're supposed to?"

"It's not just you sis. Tom said to me earlier that his eyes are like that because he had to use the demon so we could find you. He also warned us to be careful because now that he has acknowledged and used it it will be harder for him to keep it locked up."

"Alright Ray we should be a little more careful but Kai wouldn't hurt us. Now I must get some proper sleep goodnight."

"G'night sis."

Kai slept uneasily that night because his dreams kept returning to his sister and what might happen to her.

* * *

There you go another chapter updated. Don't be mad at where I left off I'll update again as soon as I can.Thanks for being so patient with me anddon't forget to review I love feedback. 


	18. Kai's Mistake

Hi again. I'm sorry for the delay, I haven't really had much time to update this. But anyways here's the chapter so enjoy.

* * *

18 Kai's Mistake

Kai's eyes suddenly flew open, he had awoken from a nightmare and it was now 2 in the morning.

He looked around and saw his mother and she said in her calm soothing voice, "Hello Kai did you have a good sleep?"

"Not really Mom I kept having nightmares."

"You're worried about your sister aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I know where she is I can help you rescue her my son."

"I know too Voltaire has her."

"Yes I'll help you save her."

_I know what Andy said last night was true but Mom is here to help me and the longer we wait the more Kayla will suffer_, Kai thought trying to decide what to do and then said, "Alright Mother I'll follow you."

With everyone else asleep he quietly got out of bed and followed his mother out of the house. It was a cool peaceful night with a full moon shining in the dark starry sky. Kai and his mother ran through the streets as not to waste any time only stopping in front of Voltaire's mansion.

* * *

They sneaked inside not wanting to be seen and his mother led him to the lab room where his sister was being held. Adella opened the door and Kai saw his sister lying in the centre of the room on her stomach with her back bloodied from whip marks. 

Her eyes were closed and he ran over to her and said, "Sis wake up I've come to get you out of here."

Kai heard something at the door and turned around to look back at where he had left his mother.

She then entered the room and said to her son, "Come here Kai."

"What about Kayla?"

"She'll be alright nothing is going to happen to her."

He did as he was told and went over to where his mother was. She embraced him and he calmed down a little feeling the cool touch of his mother's arms. Voltaire stepped out of the shadows holding the same long needle that he used on Kayla the day before.

"I've been waiting for you Kai I knew that you couldn't leave your sister here to suffer but her misery will be over soon," Voltaire said with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Leave me alone," Kai yelled at his grandfather.

"Adella hold him, make sure the boy doesn't run off."

"Yes," she said to Voltaire.

"Mother why are you helping him?"

"Shh Kai everything will be alright. Just calm down there's nothing to fear."

"But Mom I don't want that needle it frightens me."

"Everything will be alright this will all be over soon."

Kai had quieted at his mother's words but he was very scared and now Voltaire was right in front of him with the sharp point of the deadly needle by his arm. The cold dark liquid was injected through his left arm and Kai could feel a surging pain throughout his entire body. Adella let go of her son and he just stood there from the effects of the drug.

_Why can't I move? Damn it this must be what Andy warned me about_, Kai thought in anger.

Kayla slowly opened her eyes and got up off the floor seeing her brother standing there she said, "You put that drug into him didn't you Voltaire?"

"Yes I did and now you're brother will be the obedient little boy he's supposed to be."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Well seeing how your life is almost over I'll tell you. I'm going to erase his memories so he will forget all of you. Then he will be the warrior he was trained to be and he'll help me take over the world."

_I don't want to forget my friends, I wouldn't forget them even if he is able to erase my memories_, Kai thought.

"Now my grandson kill your sister."

He didn't want to but he was in Voltaire's power now and didn't have a choice. He took a small gun that Voltaire held out for him and aimed for the gut. Kayla had been standing for a little while now but the force of the bullet caused her to fall down on her back and black blood oozed from the hole in her stomach.

* * *

The effects of the drug left Kai's body from the shock of what he had done. Even though he knew what his grandfather planned to do to him he didn't care anymore now that he had killed his sister. 

"Come boy," Voltaire ordered him.

He looked at his mother with tears in his eyes and a confused look on his face.

"The pain will be gone soon. Go with your grandfather Kai," she told her son.

Obediently he listened not really caring and thinking about what had happened, _It's my fault she's dead. If I had listened to what my friends said then none of this would have happened and she would still be here. Even if it was that stupid drug that made me do it it was still my hands that pulled the trigger of the gun._

When he had come back to reality Kai was now in a room near Voltaire's office with lots of wires and a big computer in the middle. Voltaire had Kai hooked up to the wires but the boy didn't care what his grandfather did to him now, he was disgusted with himself for what he did. The old man pushed a button on the computer and Kai felt a surge of electrical energy course through his body and he went unconscious. Numbers appeared on the screen to show how much memory had been taken from Kai. The numbers quickly rose as Kai's memory dropped and Voltaire sat down to watch his grandson's progress and wait.

* * *

Well there ya go I'll update more soon if I can. Seeing how I know this was a bad spot to end but it finishes the chapter well. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. 


	19. Saving and Losing a Friend

Hi everyone I'm glad that you all like this story. Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while I've been busy.

* * *

19 Saving and Losing A Friend 

Ray awoke and saw his sister sleeping then he looked over at Kai's bed and saw that it was empty.

_Kai must have gotten up pretty early to be out of bed it's 6 am, _he thought as he went down the stairs.

"Mornin Tom. You know where Kai is?"

"Still sleeping I suppose the boy did have a rough night."

"No he isn't his bed's empty,"

"Are you sure Ray?"

"I'm positive," Ray said and ran back up the stairs into the bedroom and said, "Sis wake up?"

"Dad let me sleep a bit longer."

"Andy now's not the time for fooling around. Kai's missing I think he went to save his sister."

"What? That idiot I can't believe that he would do such a stupid thing as to go off on his own."

"So Andy are we going to go get Kai and his sister?"

"Of course we are do you have to ask such a stupid question?"

"Umm-"

"Oh come on Ray, let's go already," Andy told her brother and they left the house.

* * *

Kai awoke feeling the pounding throb of a nasty headache and asked, "What happened grandfather?" 

Voltaire lied, "You bumped your head so I brought you to your room. Do you remember anything Kai?"

"No."

_Perfect, my little experiment worked and now he's mine again, _Voltaire thought

* * *

Walking through the mansion Andy asked, "Hey Ray don't you think that it's too quiet here?" 

"Yeah we should have seen someone by now. This mansion is huge how are we supposed to find them in this place?"

"I don't know but let's see if we have any luck with this room," Andy said as she opened the door to the lab and found Kayla's body covered in blood.

Andy went over to where the girl lay and checking her pulse she said, "Don't look so sad Ray she's alive but just barely. Do you still have those bandages with you?"

"Yeah here, the bleeding has to be stopped if she is to survive. I wonder why some is red and some is black though," he said as he handed Andy some bandages.

Together the two of them bandaged the bleeding cuts up as best they could and picked her up.

"We'll get her home I just wish I knew where Kai is," Andy said as they ran through the halls to the exit but they were stopped by Voltaire.

"Little pests like you must be stopped. Now hand over the girl so I can kill her properly," he said.

"We don't have to listen to you old man and we aren't going to give up Kayla without a fight," Ray and Andy said to the man in defiance.

"If you want a fight then a fight is what you'll get. I know you would hurt me but I doubt very much that you two would want to hurt your friend."

Ray asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Kai take care of these intruders," ordered Voltaire.

"You don't want to hurt us Kai we're your friend," Andy said to him.

"I don't have any friends. How do you people know my name I've never met you before?"

"This isn't funny Kai," Ray added.

Andy asked "Yeah Kai you've always hated Voltaire so why are you listening to him?"

"Because he is the only person that I know. Now will you people just leave me alone."

"He doesn't remember us how can Kai not know us," Andy asked feeling hurt.

"Now Kai kill them," Voltaire ordered him getting angry.

Kai held a gun ready to fire but then threw it to the ground and said, "I'm sorry grandfather I can't do it."

* * *

While Voltaire was shocked and angered at his grandson's disobedience Andy and Ray took their chance and made for the door. They got outside into the cool morning breeze and ran all the way to Tom's house still carrying Kayla's motionless but alive body. 

When they reached his house Tom asked, "Are you kids alright, where is Kai?"

"Kai's gone," Andy said through tears.

"But sis we'll get him back," Ray said trying to comfort her.

"No we won't I saw his eyes. They were cold and distant, lost of all emotion except confusion, not filled with the fire of anger and hatred nor warm with love and happiness."

"Whatever Voltaire did to him Kayla can tell us when she wakes up. Can you help her Tom?"

"I'll do what I can but it will take some time for her to recover."

"Tom why do Kayla and her brother bleed black?" Ray asked wanting to know the answer.

"That happens when a wound is serious enough for them to lose magic. The magic is in their blood turning it black and if they lose all of it then they will perish. Kayla still has some strength in her but she is very weak and close to death."

With that said Tom took Kayla to his room so he could begin healing her leaving Andy and Ray alone.

* * *

There you go and I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks for being patient and I wish that you'll be patient with me in the future seeing how I've got a lot of homework to do this week with crashed computers at home. Please review I always love the feedback. 


	20. The Demon's True Nature

I'm glad that this is going so well. Well here's the chapter so enjoy.

* * *

20 The Demon's True Nature

Kai asked Voltaire, "You wanted to see me grandfather?"

"Yes now come with me Kai."

It had been a few weeks since he had disobeyed his grandfather and Kai was sure that he would be punished but he followed Voltaire through the halls to another room that was like a cell with a woman inside of it.

"You may not have been able to kill those blasted children Kai but you will kill this woman," Voltaire said.

Kai held out a small dagger aiming for her head ready to fire but he didn't throw it he just stood there in confusion.

The woman asked, "Voltaire what have you done to my son?"

"I just made him his old self again so now he'll do what he's told."

"Voltaire leave Kai alone."

Kai asked still very confused with the whole situation, "You're my mother?"

"Yes Kai don't you know me?"

Kai sadly shook his head in response to his mother's question. While they were talking Adella had come closer and closer to her son, now standing right in front of him.

"Kai she is right in front of you use that dagger and kill her boy," Voltaire said angered that he was losing control of him.

"Don't listen to him Kai, you don't want to kill me I'm your mother."

Kai dropped the dagger and Adella embraced her son to comfort him.

Kai cried on her shoulder as memories of her flooded into his mind and said, "Mother I don't know what to do I'm so confused."

"It will be alright Kai I'm here to help you now."

* * *

The next thing that happened was like a flash and it only took a second. Voltaire pulled Kai away from his mother, drew a gun and shot a bullet at Adella's head. Kai saw blood seeping from the spot where her head had been and such a large wave of emotion came over him that he let down his inner defences. All that it needed was a second and the demon took its opportunity and was freed from inside the boy. Kai's eyes became blood red, he grew claws and fangs and now he also had large red, black and gold wings. 

A sinister, evil voice that was not Kai's came from his mouth and said, "Finally I am free from inside that child."

"Seeing how I was the one that set you free, you should serve me," Voltaire said to the beast that was using Kai's body and staring at him with its heartless red eyes.

"I would never serve a mortal like you old fool but because you did help to set me free I will grant you a favour."

"What I ask of will be beneficial for you as well great one. I wish for you to wait here and kill those bratty children when they arrive. If it is Kai's hands that kill them then the little remainder of his spirit will crumble."

"Very well I will wait here as you ask."

* * *

What will happen when Andy and Ray come to save Kai? Review to find out and thanks to all my other reviews.


	21. Good Vs Evil

I'm back with another chapter for all of you that I hope you'll like.

* * *

21 Good Vs Evil

The sound of a gunshot was heard throughout the whole mansion.

"Come on you guys Kai must be in the room where that sound came from," Kayla said to her friends as they ran.

It had been a few weeks since they had brought Kayla back and she had just woken up a couple days ago. When she awoke she had told them everything about what Voltaire did to Kai and what he planned to do. They had taken a day to devise a plan on how they were going to get him back and now they were putting it into action.

Kayla stopped abruptly her two friends looking at her asked, "What's wrong Kayla?"

"I've lost contact with Kai."

Andy asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well Andy you and Ray being twins have a connection with each other through your minds. Kai and I have a similar connection with our magic and I just lost contact with him."

They continued their journey through the mansion until they came to the room where they had heard the gun from.

The door of the room was open and as the three entered the room they looked upon a terrifying sight. Kayla's mother was lying dead on the ground with a large patch of dried blood staining the spot where her head had been. Voltaire was in the room watching them from his chair to see what they would do. Kai was also in the room leaning against the wall in his usual pose with arms crossed and eyes closed but when they shot open instead of mahogany they were blood red and uncaring. They saw the claws that had extended from his fingertips and his fangs when his mouth curved into an evil smile.

"So you children finally decided to show up," he said in a cruel, cold voice that was not Kai's.

Ray asked scared, "Kayla what's wrong with your brother?"

"Look at his eyes Ray they're blood red," she said to him.

"Kayla didn't you tell us before when his eyes almost looked like this that when his eyes become fully red that the demon has taken control?" Andy asked fear in her own voice.

"Yeah I also said that nobody knows how to stop it and seeing how it was able to escape I can guess what happened here."

When they had set eyes on their possessed friend they had not noticed his wings but theydid now as he flew straight for them and the three jumped out of the way just in time.

"So Kayla tell us what you think happened," Ray said.

"Voltaire obviously made Kai try to kill our mother but when he couldn't do it our grandfather must have shot her in the head. Voltaire must have wanted the demon to get out so he killed our mother. Kai would have been so shocked that he let his guard down allowing the demon to escape."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"We stick to the plan Andy."

"But won't you be killed by the demon?" Ray asked not wanting her to get hurt.

"No Ray remember that even though it is very powerful part of my brother remains inside. The demon won't be able to touch me."

They executed their plan Andy and Ray kept Voltaire distracted while Kayla went towards that creature her brother had become.

The demon asked her, "Why do you come so close to me when you know that I could kill you in seconds mortal girl?"

"Oh really I'd like to see you try," Kayla challenged the demon.

It tried with all its might but it couldn't hurt her and it asked, "What is the meaning of this, why can't I hurt you? You should be dead by now I am much more powerful than you."

"That's simple I'm Kai's younger sister and he would never harm me or put my life in danger. There is still a part of his spirit that remains inside so you can't touch me."

Kayla wrapped her arms around him to hug Kai and her magic passed through her bodyand into his, healing his crushed spirit and broken mind, helping him to recover his former strength. The wings, claws and fangs left returning him to normal and the evil red colour that was the demon left his eyes leaving them a rich brown.

* * *

That's all for now I know that I'm leaving off right in the middle of the action but you'll just have to wait and review to find out what happens next. 


	22. Freedom

Hi again everyone I'm glad that my story is being reviewed and I hope that you continue to enjoy this fic. Unfortunately I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of this fic so I guess that I have to let you read it.

* * *

22 Freedom

Kai's eyes were filled with light and emotion once again but there was also a great change that had swept over him. He now seemed powerful and commanding this being a result of the evil that was once inside him leaving his body. Kayla's eyes were now closed because she had been worn out from using her healing powers.

"Sis are you okay?" Kai asked his sister with concern back in his voice, "I remember everything now."

Ray asked, "Kai is your sister alright?"

"Yeah she must have drained her energy from healing me it took a lot of her strength. Ray would you watch her for me?"

Taking Kayla from Kai he said, "Sure but what's wrong with her?"

"She's just exhausted and needs rest."

Andy ran over to Kai and said, "Oh Kai you're back I really missed you."

The two of them kissed affectionately and Kai showed that he was overjoyed to see her. The barriers that Kai had set up inside of him had gone with the demon and rather than keeping his emotions contained he let them out and they showed on his face in a smile. Andy and Ray were a little weirded out at this but it was good to see their friend finally opening up to them.

"Andy tie up Voltaire so he can't escape it is time to put an end to his evil," Kai commanded.

"Why don't you just kill me boy?" Voltaire asked his grandson.

"Because death is too good for you and I would never sink to your level by killing someone."

"So boy what are you going to do to me then?"

* * *

Kai did not have time to answer before he heard his mother say, "Come here my son." 

Kai went to the spirit of his mother and fell into a deep sleep in her outstretched arms. Andy and Ray noticed that their friend was under some kind of spell and realised that the spirit was trying to bring Kai to heaven with her as the still form of his sleeping body was surrounded by a pale light.

"Now give me my daughter or I will take her from you."

Ray wasn't about to listen to the spirit so Adella used her magic and tried to draw Kayla to her.

Andy had had just about enough of this, she had to make Adella's spirit see what she was doing was wrong or else she would lose Kai and Kayla forever so she said, "You can't take them. Don't you understand that they still have things to do? Your children are happy here."

"How can they be happy with all the death and tragedy in their lives?"

"Ray and I have helped to heal the wounds and pain left by the deaths of you and their father. I love Kai with all my heart and it's the same for Ray with Kayla and we aren't going to let you just take them away. Wouldn't you like to see them grow up and live normal lives?" Andy said with tears in her eyes trying to get through to the dead woman.

"Very well Kai's life and safety are in your hands now and the same goes for your brother with Kayla. I leave them to you," she said as she placed Kai gently in Andy's arms and left the world of the living forever.

* * *

Once she had gone Kai opened his eyes. 

"Your mother went back to heaven Kai. So what do you suggest we do with Voltaire?"

"I think I'll let the police handle him he's been wanted ever since after the World Championships."

"You are just like your father Kai," Voltaire said and everyone saw the shock that was now on the young man's face.

"The only thing that tells you apart is your bright blue hair."

"I'm not my father I am my own person now and soon I will be free of you."

Kai called the police and they were at the mansion within minutes.

A man asked, "What are the charges against this man?"

"Hmm let me see… murder, attempted murder, abuse of my sister and I, trying to take over the world and he's an escaped convict. Do you need anything else or is that good enough for you?"

"That will do are there any witnesses to the crimes seeing how you have no proof?"

"You can ask anyone here or you could speak with my Uncle Tomas Hiwatari if you like."

"Thank you sir," an officer said as handcuffs were put around Voltaire's wrists.

"You're going to be spending a lot of time in prison you old man," the cop said as he marched Voltaire out of the mansion and the four friends followed leaving the mansion.

Andy and Kai were holding hands, smiling at each other and Ray carried Kayla. They returned to Tom's house and told the man everything as Kayla slept on the couch in the living room.

* * *

A few years later the four of them sat outside and were laughing. 

"Life is so much easier with Voltaire locked away for good," Kayla said happily.

"Yeah Kayla you sure are right about that," Ray said sitting beside her.

"Kai how does it feel now that you're finally free?"

"It's great Andy. I can live the way I want to and never again will I be used as a puppet for the likes of Voltaire or anyone else."

"Now that we're adults what are you and Kayla planning to do with your lives?"

"Well… um… Andy we've spent a lot of time together and I wanted to know if you would marry me?"

"Of course I will Kai," she said and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Kayla would you marry me?"

"Yes Ray."

There was a big wedding a month later for the two couples. It was a happy time and everyone cheered as the couples kissed. That is everyone except for an old man that stood in the shadows.

* * *

Well there you have it. The story is done or is it? I have an idea for a sequel but if you want to seeit then review because I don't have to write it if nobody's into the idea. So please review and tell me what you think of this idea and you just might see the beginnings for a sequel in the near future.


End file.
